Peanut Kisses
by Lilie Dawson
Summary: She was the rebellious Princess of Japan who wanted out of the royal life before she got married. He was just a lowly peanut vendor along the streets of Tokyo. And when they meet? What else but chaos ensues!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** They say once is enough for the wise, so remember this if you are wise: CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura and not poor Lilie Dawson.

I'm only saying this once and only once. I'm not Japanese nor do I live in a country where royalty exists. I do not know how royalty goes in Japan so spare me the criticisms for any incongruences.

-

**PEANUT KISSES**

By Lilie Dawson

Prologue

**In the streets of Tokyo**

Pairs of eyes found themselves glued to the television as a considerable number of people stood outside a television store. All were paying close attention to the news broadcast that shook the country the moment it went on air.

"_Sources from inside the imperial palace confirmed that Her Imperial Highness, Princess Sakura, has disappeared and no one knows of her whereabouts. Insiders from Gakushuin also reported that the Princess has not come to school for two days. Representatives of His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Fujitaka, and His Imperial Highness, Crown Prince Touya, have not released any statement regarding the issue."_

Gasps flew from shock.

Even though the broadcast said that no official word from the palace confirms the issue, the long-standing silence from the Emperor and the Crown Prince was enough to confirm it.

Japan's precious Princess was gone.

-

Emerald green eyes shone with amusement as the owner, a girl of eighteen, suppressed the urge to laugh out loud.

Every soul that passed by the television store spun back on their heels to watch the news that almost made hell break loose in Japan.

Yet not one of those souls recognized her. None were paying attention to her.

For to them, she was just like them.

A mere commoner.


	2. First Chapter

**First Chapter**

It had been one gloomy day. Drizzle poured in the Japanese capital of Tokyo early morning and gray clouds covered the sky the entire day. In the heart of Tokyo, the grand Imperial Palace stood, serving as shelter to the bloodline that is said to have descended from the gods and goddesses of mythology. Inside the fortressed palace, an aging man with fading auburn hair stared through the window, gazed at the graying skies, and sighed. The fine lines on the corner of his eyes and on his forehead mirrored the great burden that came with being an Emperor despite the relief of his duties as the true head of the state. So many things had to be done. And yet there was little time.

A firm knock on the door brought him out of reverie.

"Come in," he said.

Without turning to face the entrant, he heard the knob twist and the door open. The entrant sighed as he closed the door.

"Still no sign of Sakura," a voice said.

Fujitaka closed his eyes shut. "What about Princess Tomoyo?"

"She claims not to know her whereabouts. I'm in doubt," His Imperial Highness, Crown Prince Touya, told his father. "The possibility of her not knowing Sakura's current location is very unlikely."

The Emperor turned to his son and gave him a weak smile, shaking his head slowly. "That may be true, Touya."

He motioned for Touya to take a seat, to which the dark haired man obliged. Fujitaka then seated himself across his son. "But let us remember that Sakura is very much an independent girl – someone who likes to keep things to herself as much as she loves sharing her secrets with her friends."

The Crown Prince frowned. Much as he'd like to argue, his father was right.

"Then how are we going to find her?"

Fujitaka sighed. "I've requested for a team of private detectives, experts, internationally-trained detectives, to track her down. I doubt she'd be a difficult one to catch. She's one of the most recognizable faces in the country."

The younger man nodded. "What if she's already skipped the country?"

"That I'm in doubt. If I really know my daughter as a father should, then I'd say Sakura is in Japan. Still in Japan. And would remain in Japan for a long time," Fujitaka said with confidence. "She loves this country too much to leave for her own wants, despite herself."

Touya smiled, impressed. "For a monarch who has his hands full with ceremonial duties, you seem to know your daughter as much as you know international affairs."

Fujitaka returned the smile. "As much as I am Emperor, Touya, I am also a father."

Just then, a knock came.

"Enter," Touya answered.

The door opened and a man in his late thirties entered, his face serious. Closing the door, he bowed to the two men before beginning.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness—"

"Is there any news on Sakura's whereabouts?" Touya interrupted, going directly to what he wanted to know.

The man sighed. "No, Your Highness. Unfortunately."

"Then why are you here? If there's no progress in the—"

"Touya, let Mishida continue what he was about to say," Fujitaka silenced him and prodded his adviser to continue.

"Pardon me for the interruption, Your Majesty, but I've just been informed. Unfortunately, the disappearance of Her Highness has reached the press and it's been the top story of every news program tonight. We don't know how it had gotten out but it seems that someone in the Palace leaked the secret out to the media."

Fujitaka's brow knitted in worry while Touya paled. It had been decided to keep Sakura's disappearance a secret and out of public knowledge to maintain the peace and quiet, and prevent bringing unnecessary stress to the people of the country. Disclosing it might cause unrest. Most of all, it might endanger Sakura's life once possible assailants find out that she's out in the open.

"And the public?"

"Clamor for an official statement from you or His Imperial Highness is great. The people are frantic for a confirmation about the news although it seems unnecessary since they've seem to be in on the secret."

Fujitaka glanced at Mishida then at his heir.

"We need to find Sakura as soon as possible."


End file.
